edventures_in_kalosfandomcom-20200215-history
Sarah's Pyroar
Sarah's Pyroar is the second Pokemon currently owned by Sarah. Personality She is a fierce battler who will fight to the bitter end with everything she has. Ever since her capture, she's been taking the lead in battling for Sarah, always giving it her all, saying she gets fired up. She can be rather reckless in her attacks and not be aware of her surroundings when firing off her attacks. While battling against Ed's Fletchinder, Litleo was shown to get annoyed with Sarah as she kept getting riled up and heavily impatient, and when Sarah kept threatening, Litleo cut her ties with her Trainer just like Frogadier has. After returning to Sarah, she returned to being satisfied and started listening again, just like everyone else. After evolving into Pyroar, her traits appeared to have stayed the same, but she also seemed to have mellowed out slightly, relaxing more casually when taking breaks like eating. Overview She was first introduced as Litleo in "Larger than Life", where she battled against Sarah's Froakie. She had a lot of energy and battled fairly well, keeping up. She was eventually weakened to a point where Sarah caught her. In "Rocky Road", she was chosen to partake in a Double Battle alongside Jimmy's Pikachu against Rolf's Skiddo and Nazz's Burmy. Having the advantage, Litleo fought with ease all by herself, but it didn't prove to be much help. Burmy and Skiddo's combined teamwork was enough to overpower Litleo and Pikachu both. Despite how close it was, Litleo loss the battle, resulting in Rolf and Nazz gaining victory. In "All that Glitters", she was pit against a wild Croagunk. Litleo was able to hit with an Ember, but she kept losing accuracy due to Mud-Slap, and she also got poisoned, putting her at an even bigger disadvantage. Eventually Litleo could so much damage she was defeated. In "This Means War", Litleo was the second Pokemon Sarah used against Ed's Fletchinder. Litleo tried her very best, but Fletchinder's Speed and flying skills outmatched her spunky self. As Sarah threatened her repeatedly again, Litleo started doubting Sarah and cut ties just like Frogadier did. She allowed herself to be taken out by a Razor Wind, ending up defeated. In "A Bully's Karma", Litleo was called out to eat alongside the other Pokemon in Sarah's party. As Sarah conversed with Professor Sycamore on her Holo Caster, Litleo, along with Seviper and Croagunk, follow Frogadier in agreement to abandon Sarah. In "Scorching Scorn", Litleo was found in Coumarine City and returned to Sarah with the other Pokemon that left earlier. After Sarah apologized and begged for them to come back, Litleo accepted, and returned to a joyful Sarah. In "Fire and Ice", it was revealed that Litleo evolved into Pyroar. She was later seen eating in the Lumiose City Pokemon Center, discussing how strange Sarah is at being nice. She later commented how she was eager to battle in Prism Tower. In "Conviction", Pyroar was the second Pokemon Sarah used to battle Clemont, the Lumiose City Gym Leader. She was used to battle against Clemont's Magneton dodging a Thunderbolt and delivering a precise Headbutt. When Pyroar went to attack with Headbutt again, she was open to get hit by a brutal Thunderbolt, losing almost all of her health. Even with the damage, she still showed some stubborn will to battle. Magneton shot a Thunderbolt attack, but Pyroar jumped and dodged, using Endeavor to decrease Magneton's health equal to hers. With Magneton exhausted, Pyroar used Fire Fang and defeated Magneton. When Heliolisk was called out, Pyroar went to use Fire Fang, but Heliolisk's Speed was too great and he dealt a super swift blow with Quick Attack, which defeated Pyroar. In "Inverse Pests" it was revealed that Pyroar was deposited into the PC. In "Unpredictable", it was revealed that Pyroar was added back to Sarah's party. In "Lost", Pyroar was revealed to have been sent back to the PC. In "On Thin Ice", Pyroar was revealed to have been added back to Sarah's party. In "On Towards Victory", Pyroar was revealed to have been deposited back into Sarah's PC. In "Preparations for the Fray", Pyroar was revealed to have been added to Sarah's party as she went to challenge the Pokemon League. She was used against Diantha at one point, but she was defeated. In "The Eds - The Last Ed Standing", Pyroar and the other party Pokemon left Kalos with their trainers to live in the cul-de-sac. Moves * Flamethrower * Hyper Voice * Crunch * Incinerate Trivia * Pyroar has a couple traits that are similar to that of Natsu Dragneel from Fairy Tail; both can use fire in their attacks, and both are more than energetic to get into a fight. The two can even relate to having strong sense of will and get "fired up" at the start of a battle. * Sarah only caught Pyroar as a Litleo at the time because her Froakie wouldn't listen, same with the Pokemon that proceeded afterwards. Category:Sarah's Pokemon Category:Fire Type Category:Normal Type Category:Female Pokemon